¡Hyrule Idols!
by Yuu-Link
Summary: Zelda, Cia, Lana y Agitha son chicas aparentemente normales, de prestigiosas familias, en una escuela preparatoria muy elegante, pero fuera de su rutina diaria son Idols famosas. La llegada de un joven cambiara todo e incluso puede alterar esa amistad profunda entre ellas.
1. Trailer

¡Hola, hola! Aquí Yuu-Link, escribiendo un nuevo fanfic, relacionado con The Legend Of Zelda, más

TLofZ no me pertenece. Bueno, ¡Que empiece!

Los personajes son inspirados en sus versiones de Hyrule Warriors.

* * *

 _ **¡Hyrule Idols!**_

 _By: Yuu-Link_

 _ **Avance: Las chicas populares.**_

* * *

Hyrule… un país regido aun por monarquía, pero democrática.

En hyrule City existe una prestigiosa escuela preparatoria llamada, **High School: Wisdom, Power and Courage of Hyrule.** Ubicada al norte de Hyrule, al lado de un gran parque, utilizado por los mismos profesores de la escuela para hacer salidas…

 **En esta prestigiosa escuela hay 3 grados… 1er grado… 2do y 3ero…**

En segundo grado… de la **clase 2-D** hay cuatro chicas… nada fuera de lo ordinario en la escuela… aunque son consideradas las más lindas de toda la escuela… y fuera de la escuela… tienen un pequeño secreto…

 **Sus nombres son…**

 **Lana Whitewich:** Es una chica, cabello largo, azul claro y ojos lilas, estatura media y tez blanca… es muy carismática, amable y de muy buen corazón **.** _Su padre vende pociones muy buenas, tiene toda una cadena de tiendas junto a su cuñado… el señor Orlando DarkWich… quien tiene una hija… llamada…_

 **Cia DarkWich:** Cia es de cabello corto, grisáceo platinado, ojos carmesí y de tez morena. Tiene una estatura algo alta. Es una chica seria, a menudo suele ser coqueta, estudiosa y con un carácter fuerte, su prima es Lana y es algo diferente de ella, no se llevan tan bien, aunque en ocasiones son unidas.

 **Agitha Butterfly:** Simplemente linda, tiene cabello rubio claro, siempre se peina en dos colitas con ligas de mariposa. Tiene ojos color índigo, es de tez blanca. Siempre gusta de cosas extravagantes. Tiene menos sentido del mal que un vegetal, le gustan mucho los insectos y los protege a toda costa. Su padre es un famoso científico llamado Shad, que investiga hechos históricos de Hyrule, pero también es protector de animales y sobretodo insectos.

 **Zelda Nohansen:** Rubia, mejillas rosadas, labios rosados, pestañas largas, ojos azules cristalinos, cual zafiro, de estatura media y tez pálida. Es una chica linda, inteligente y muy sabia. De una familia prestigiosa, pues está ligada a la realeza…


	2. Prólogo

¡Hola, hola! No me aguante las ganas de este fic uwu. Aquí Yuu-Link, escribiendo por fin el nuevo fic, relacionado con The Legend Of Zelda.

TLofZ no me pertenece. Bueno, ¡Que empiece!

Los personajes son inspirados en sus versiones de Hyrule Warriors. En una versión más adolescente.

Aclaraciones:

 **Negritas, importante  
/Lugares/  
** _Cursiva Flash back.  
_ _ **Cursiva y negrita, pensamiento.**_

 _ **Mucho Salseo Hikari ewe mucho cX**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hyrule Idols!**_

 _ **Prologo: El chico de ensueño.**_

* * *

 **/High School: Wisdom Power and Courage of Hyrule / WPC-Hyrule/**

-Buenos días alumnos… Yo seré su maestro este año escolar, me llamo Ganondorf Dragmire.

-Buenos días…

-¿Ya saben los rumores? – pregunto Lana a sus otras 3 compañeras a su alrededor. Compartían escritorios muy elegantes de madera.

Sus uniformes constaban de un muy elegante saco color azul marino, con el emblema de la escuela, de las tres diosas, la trifuerza y una H en el centro, una blusa blanca y una corbata color rojo con negra. Sus faldas eran tableadas, arriba de la rodilla, cuadriculada con rallas de azul más claro, grises, blancas y negras. Sus calcetas eran blancas, con una franja color rojo cerca de la rodilla y zapatos negros. Los hombre vestían casi igual, sólo que con un pantalón, igual cuadriculado.

-Cuales, Lana cotilla – dijo Cia, quien compartía lugar con Agitha.

-No soy cotilla... dicen que un muchacho muy apuesto llegara a la escuela… lo escuche de Midna.

-Sabes que a veces Midna miente… - dice Zelda – no creas en todo Lana, eres algo ingenua.

-Esta vez es verdad… ¡ya verán!

-¡Señoritas! Son muy mal educadas – parecía rugir el profesor.

-L-Lo sentimos – decían las tres al unisonó.

-Como decía… Adelante…

Por la puerta entro un joven, cabello alborotado, algo corto de atrás y largas patillas. Ojos zarcos, de gran brillo, labios muy finos, alto, tez ligeramente bronceada y cuerpo algo tonificado.

Cia quedo boquiabierta, Lana sonrojada y pasmada mientras que Zelda quedo impresionada.

-Ves, te lo dije – susurro a Zelda, quien estaba a su lado.

-Wow… que guapo – dijo Cia.

-Es muy apuesto – Dijo Agitha – no entiendo porque uno de mis bichitos le dice **saltamontes** …

-No digas locuras Agitha, y deja de traer esas cosas aquí, alguien podría matarlo… – dijo Cia – pero en verdad es muy apuesto.

-Buenas tardes… mi nombre es Link, SharpKnife Link un gusto conocerlos a todos – Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Me están cansando muchachitas… - dijo Ganondorf con tono de molestia –Cia y Agitha irán hasta los asientos vacíos de ahí, Lana te irás a sentar con Midna, Malon, siéntate donde estaban Cia y Agitha, Zelda te quedas en ese lugar y tu – se dirigió a Link – Siéntate con Nohansen Zelda.

-Entendido – dijo, se sentó al lado de ella.

Link se sentó como si nada, mirando seriamente a las indicaciones del profesor, Zelda hacia lo mismo, pero a menudo lo veía de reojo.

-Podrías hablarme en lugar de solo mirarme, compañera Nohansen – dijo sin apartar la mirada del libro.

-Yo no te miraba.

-¿Entonces las miradas discretas me las imagine? – Soltó una pequeña risa – No se te da mentir, pero me agradas… - finalmente aparto la vista del libro y la miro, el sol de la tarde alumbro su rostro lo que hizo sonrojar a Zelda.

-E-Eh… - Zelda se quedo pasmada.

-Dime algo, no seas tan callada… Aunque siento que he visto tus ojos en alguna parte… se parecen a los de Sheik…

Zelda se sorprendió y contesto rápidamente – ¿Tú crees? Eres gracioso, los de ella son rojos.

-Bueno, la mirada apacible… pero es verdad, son rojos. Es mi cantante favorita, la banda de Knight Girls Hyrulian… amo sus canciones, en especial la de Hero. Amo como sheik toca la guitarra… Darkness, ella toca el bajo como diosa… Lady bug, su talento para el teclado es increíble y Skullgirl, la batería… y lo mejor es que hacen las demo de las canciones y luego las cantan ya grabadas… son geniales…

-Supongo que si… - Zelda nerviosamente aparto su vista de él.

-Por el entusiasmo que pones imagino que no las conoces.

-Claro que sí – Le mira aun nerviosa – Se todas sus canciones de memoria…

-Genial – Link se acerco lentamente a ella – Me gustaría que me cantaras algo.

-Bueno… entonces entienden que… - En ese instante le llamaron – Ya regreso… por favor repasen las páginas de la 127 a la 135.

Todos asintieron, Link leía tranquilamente y Zelda seguía mirándolo de reojo.

Pronto todas las chicas se amontonaron donde ellos y comenzaron a preguntarle a Link de donde venia, como era él, cuantos años tenía, sus pasatiempos. Otras se presentaban.

-Me llamo Saria – le decía una pequeña chica peli verde.

-¡Me llamo Malon!

-¡A un lado Malon! Soy Midna…

-Yo soy Din

-Mi nombre es Nayru

-Yo soy Farore

-Puedes decirme Marín…

-¡YO SOY Linkle! – Aventó a todas – ¡Aléjense de mi hermano!

-Hermana… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto algo confundido.

-Salvándote la vida – todas le miraron.

Si, era su hermana, de un grado menor, rubia, ojos azul pardo, con un toque de verde ligero, el uniforme, peinada con un moño y cabello suelto.

-¡QUÉ LINDA! – Se lanzaron sobre ella, todas las chicas.

-Ya basta – dijo Zelda calmadamente – ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de lo mal que se ven acosando a Link? Y peor… a su hermana menor – se paro frente a la chica y la ayudo a pararse – Os advierto que saben que soy capaz de hacer con chicas de baja clase y comportamiento como ustedes… además me molestan mi lectura con los empujones… Alguien ya le rasgo la ropa – expone a Linkle y su hombro estaba rasgado – No son más que animales… me dan pena.

-Cállate princesa, te crees superior pero eres basura… además… no tienes amigas – se empezaban a reír lo que hizo soltar una mueca a la rubia.

-¡Creo que no tienen idea! – Lana se paro frente a Zelda – Yo soy su amiga, su mejor amiga, quien se atreva a meterse con ella, se mete conmigo.

-Y conmigo – dijo Agitha.

-Y conmigo… ¿quién quiere perder el cabello? – dijo Cia con una cada de psicópata.

-Ustedes jamás vuelvan a atreverse a hablarle a Zelda así… ella es digna de llevar título de princesa… por que actúa como y es igual a una.

-Lana… - Zelda le miro sonriendo.

-No hay nada que decir Zel… estas brujas plásticas ardidas no se saldrán con la suya… - susurro a la rubia – y tu Link, ¿qué piensas sinceramente de nuestra princesa?

-¿Zelda? – le mira, por un segundo parece ver la misma expresión que aquella chica Idol – Sinceramente creo que es una chica linda… y tiene madera de princesa.

Las cuatro chicas le miraron sorprendidas. Lana alzo una ceja y sonrió más,

-Como pueden ver, el chico nuevo opina lo mismo…

Todo el día fue una batalla de furtivas miradas a las chicas y a Link.

Al salir de clase las cuatro fueron atacas por papelitos e insultos… y Link les miraba con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Hola – les hablo a las cuatro.

-Hola – respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Mi hermana… quiere agradecerles que me salvaron, además de que la salvaron.

Ahora, el grupo de cinco se dirigía a la salida de la escuela, ahí, se encontraba su hermana.

-E-En verdad… ¡Estoy muy agradecida! – hizo una reverencia, las otras se sonrojaron.

-No fue nada – dijo Lana sonriendo.

-Es lo correcto – sonrió Zelda.

-Eso se debe hacer, pequeña mariposita – Agitha dio una vuelta e hizo una pose.

-Es algo que no puedo tolerar, abuso a otros –dijo Cia en pose se chica ruda.

-Gracias… al menos salvaron a mi hermana… metiéndose en problemas así como Aryll… nuestra otra hermana, más pequeña.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Linkle LostWoods… mucho gusto.

-Que niña tan bonita – dijo Agitha acariciando el rubio cabello de la niña.

-G-Gracias…

-A puesto a que tienes pinta de parecerte a tu madre… - dijo Lana sonriéndole.

-Mi madre…

-Es verdad, se parece mucho, aunque nuestra madre falleció… - Dijo Link sonriente – No pasa nada, ella nos cuida, ¿verdad Linkle?

-Desde el reino sagrado hermano… - Dijo feliz.

-Lo siento – dijo Lana angustiada.

-Como ya dije, no hay de qué preocuparse – Dijo Link dándole una cálida sonrisa a Lana, lo que provocó un muy notorio sonrojo – Bueno, nos tenemos que ir… - se dirigió a su bonita moto color azul, en forma de caballo – Nos vemos chicas… cuídense – Dijo Link y empezó a arrancar la moto – Me caen de maravilla, mucho gusto…

-Que… - dijo Cia.

-Atractivo – menciono Lana.

-Resulto… - continuo Zelda.

\- Link – termino Agitha.

Las cuatro se miraron.

-¿¡Te gusta!? - se preguntaron, Lana, Cia y Zelda entre sí.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Negó rotundamente Cia.

-¿C-Cómo crees? – Negó balbuceando Lana.

-Apenas lo conozco – Se excuso Zelda seriamente.

-Parece que todas están tras Link-sama – dijo Agitha por lo bajo a un bicho en su mochila – ¿Qué pasara ahora, señor saltamontes?

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Recuerdos de Primavera-**_

 _ **By:**_ **Knight Girls Hyrulian… (** Yuu-Link **)**

Lana: Camino, de casa, al colegio, entusiasmada –silbido-

Zelda: Y me topo, con el árbol mágico, que me recuerda mi infancia – silbido-

Lana: Ahí, aparece tu nombre, junto al mío en un enorme heart container.

Zelda: Los recuerdos y amores brotando

Lana: me haces sentir tan feliz

-Coro-

Agitha: Aquel día de primavera, tan lejos, tan cerca que recuerdos aquellos del ayer

Cia: El día fue tan brillante, hermoso y radiante, que bonito, que bien…

Lana: Recuerdos de primavera, del las flores, la bella y un colorido jardín.

Zelda: Únicamente recuerdo esa estación, la mejor de aquel año, en que te conocí.

Lana: Espero con ansias, que regreses a este lugar…

Zelda: Con ganas me quedare, aquí sentada mirando el atardecer.

Lana: Miro el cielo, aun cristalino, azul cielo, algo clandestino, que recuerda mi

Zelda: Que recuerda mi…

Lana, Zeda: Que recuerda mí, razón para vivir…

Todas: Eres tú… Eres tú…

* * *

¡LoL! ¡Mi primera letra de canción, Yupi! C: Bueno, Aquí les dejo el prologo cX Ya que los Capítulos los hare más largos. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Saludos de Harem

-Yuu-Link!


	3. El editor

¿Cómo les va? xD Guau v:… tenía tiempo sin actualizar v: Discúlpenme, estoy de traumada.

TLofZ no me pertenece. Bueno, ¡Que empiece!

Los personajes son inspirados en sus versiones de Hyrule Warriors. En una versión más adolescente.

Aclaraciones:

 **Negritas, importante  
/Lugares/  
** _Cursiva Flash back.  
_ _ **Cursiva y negrita, pensamiento.**_

 _ **He aquí un Harem cómico romántico con un toque colegial, anime japonés v: alguien imagíneselo xD**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hyrule Idols!**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: El editor**_

A la mañana siguiente cierta jovencita rubia se levanto algo cansada. Tomo una pastilla para despertar totalmente y se ducho. Tomo su uniforme, se vistió y luego desayuno.

Preparo sus cosas y salió en una lujosa limusina color negra con el emblema de la familia real de su tierra, Hyrule.

Luego de llegar con una magnifica entrada y encontrarse con sus 3 mejores amigas entro al colegio, suspiro hondo, hoy tenía el presentimiento de que sería un día pesado. Y bueno, en el colegio, que día puede ser tan divertido, eso pasa uno en un millón de oportunidades.

* * *

Zelda's Pov

La mirada de Lana hoy estuvo tan inquieta en la entrada, ¿a quien habrá querido ver para saltar entre la multitud?

Tomé rumbo, con Lana, hacia el salón, ya que Cia se había quedado acompañando a Agitha en el tocador.

Lana se sentó en ahora su lugar y yo en el mío. Me sonrió sacando su lengua, guiñándome un ojo y poniendo un pulgar arriba, yo simplemente le sonreí y agite mi mano saludándola. Sin embargo cierto chico ya estaba sentado en mi escritorio… por alguna razón me ponía nerviosa sentarme a su lado. Mi corazón se aceleraba y mi tono de piel cambiaba un poco a sonrojarme. Además parecía como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Mande al diablo mis sentimientos en ese instante para reanimarme al estudio.

* * *

Zelda era una chica despistada, debido a su falta de afecto durante su infancia solía ser muy seria y a veces fría, tampoco se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos afectuosos. Muchos se sorprendían de que Lana y ella fueran muy buenas amigas. Aunque eso sí, era muy amable.

-Bien… olvide mi torpe libro – Dijo el rubio a su lado, por lo bajo.

-Puedes compartir conmigo – Dijo Zelda acercándole el libro de lengua Hylian.

-Muy amable Zelda – Dijo Link aceptando – Aunque está en la otra página, espero que no te incomode que me acerque un poco más de lo debido.

Link era otro cuento. Su forma de ser era muy amigable, coqueto aun cuando el mismo no se consideraba así, igual de despistado, algo inocente y era muy valiente, odiaba el abuso y el maltrato además de no soportar que todas las chicas se le acercaran por mero interés en su físico. También tenía sentimientos nobles y solía ser caballeroso.

Link se acerco ligeramente a Zelda y Zelda se sonrojo un poco, sus sienes chocaban un poco. Sin quererlo, él le había desacomodado su cabello, así que como buen gesto lo volvió a acomodar.

El recelo se comenzaba a sentir en el ambiente, las miradas matadoras de cierta chica que no soportaba a Zelda le habían incomodado a ambos.

La campana sonó, daba inicio al receso.

-Bueno, este tema se verá en el examen, espero que haya subrayado todo lo que les he dictado, Joven Link… espero que pida el libro de Nohansen… ya que no trajo el suyo.

-Lo hare...

-También deje de proclamares usted mismo SharpKnife, señor LostWoods.

-S-Si… entiendo – Las burlas de los chicos se escucharon en toda el aula, dejando en completo ridículo a Link.

Poco después de que el profesor saliera y algunos fueran a la cafetería, Link sonrió y un chico se le acerco.

-Pensé que no lo harías, pero lo hiciste, que gracioso fue, Link. La pasada del año – Dijo un chico de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y pecas.

-Bueno, un tero cumplido, después de todo eres mi amigo Pipit.

Por otro lado Cia no paraba de reír, Agitha reía por lo bajo y Lana dijo.

-¿¡LostWoods!? – Lana tomo su mejillas y corrió en círculos – ¡Qué mentira mas grandes!

-Y… ¿Apenas te habías dado cuenta? – dijeron Cia y Zelda al mismo tiempo, sólo que Cia lo decía riendo y Zelda seriamente.

-Tienes lento aprendizaje – dijo Cia, le acaricio la cabeza a Lana.

-¡No! Solamente soy muy despistada – dijo avergonzada y mirando molesta a Cia.

-Es verdad, eres demasiado despistada Lana.

-Chicas, no se olviden que dentro de un mes tenemos que presentarnos… ya saben… y ¡necesitamos un gran album! Algo totalmente innovador – Dijo Agitha.

-¿No dijiste eso hace como 2 semanas? – Pregunto Cia, Agitha sintió una gota de sudor frio resbalando por la sien.

-Ups… eso significa que solo nos queda medio mes – dijo sonriendo.

-¿QUÉ? – Gritaron las tres, Lana demasiado preocupada, Cia entre preocupada y molesta y Zelda seria pero preocupada.

-No se preocupen… ¿recuerdan que necesitábamos un escritor de letras?

-Si – Asintieron.

-Pues alguien ya ha dicho que si… aunque tiene un Nick raro… peor en fin, trabajara con nosotras a partir de ahora.

-¿Y cuál es su Nick? – Pregunto Lana, curiosamente.

-The héroe of Time.

Zelda se sorprendió y sonrió – Al menos tiene cultura.

-Zelda, querida… - La inesperada voz de su rival la hizo sacar punta.

-Bueno, pero si llegas temprano a molestar, Din.

-¿Molestar? – Burlonamente le sonrió.

-Para tener un nombre hermoso, como el de la diosa, te hace falta clase y educación, también honestidad.

-¡Ha…! mira quién habla, para tener el nombre de la princesa que esta a sombra del héroe te falta ser sumisa y no entrometida, solo pasaba por aquí, hasta que te me has atravesado.

-El colegio es suficientemente grande y espacioso… a menos que te sientas demasiado voluminosa para no poder pasar por el lado – Dijo Cia defendiendo a Zelda.

Tras de Din estaba Malon y le dijo a Cia –Tú no te metas, bruja cualquiera – Estas se hicieron frente a frente.

-Di eso otra vez y te rompo esa cara gerudo que tienes – Lana miro con molestia a Malon.

-Guarda silencio retarda – Respondió Cremia, la hermana gemela de Malon.

-¡Basta! – Llego Nayru, la hermana mayor de Din, junto con Farore, la hermana menor de las dos.

-No te metas, hermana – dijo Din molesta.

-Debes dejar de hacer tonterías… Zelda no ha hecho nada y tiene razón, puedes pasar por otro lado, no busques problemas a la familia.

Un gesto de mala gana hizo saber que Zelda había triunfado y Nayru le pidió disculpas.

-No te preocupes… sé que es temperamental, pero si tiene problemas conmigo yo no tratare de meter a mi familia ni a la suya en tonterías.

-Tan sabia señorita Zelda… - Sonrió Farore – espero que nunca cambie su sabiduría y su calma.

-No te preocupes…

Las dos se retiraron y dejaron solas al cuarteto.

-Tengo hambre – dijo Lana.

-Sir Saltamontes tiene hambre… - Dijo Agitha sonriendo.

-E-Enserio traes esas cosas – dijo Lana algo ofuscada – creo que ya no tengo hambre.

Sin decir otra cosa habían pedido ya sus almuerzos y ahora buscaban lugar. Lana busco con la mirada a cierto rubio.

Link comía aun y Linkle había terminado a medias.

-Me voy con mis amigas, nos vemos en la salida hermano.

-Linkle, no hagas tonterías ¿entendido?

-No las hare.

Riendo y bromeando se toparon con Link y su hermana.

-Vaya sorpresa – dijo Linkle sonriendo y saludando - ¿Cómo están?

-Bien – dijeron al unisonó.

-Bueno, con permiso, les encargo a mi hermano – salió corriendo de la escena y Link la mira con felicidad.

Lana no dejaba de mirar a Link embobada y Cia aun miraba como se iba la niña. Zelda miro a Lana y le dio un codazo mientras que Agitha sonreía con las acciones de sus amigas.

-¿Ya han comido? – Pregunto Link, aun con su plato sin terminar.

-La verdad que no hemos comido – Respondió Cia por las cuatro.

-¿Me acompañan entonces? – sonrió a lo que tres de ellas se sonrojaron notoriamente.

-P-por supuesto – Dijo Cia.

-S-Sí. Con gusto – Dijo Zelda.

Ambas se trataron de sentar junto al chico, pero ninguna lo hizo.

-¡Claro que sí! – Lana sin pensar en quitarles el lugar se sentó junto a Link.

-Vaya que si eres enérgica, las chicas así me parecen bastante lindas – Link sonrió de sobremanera.

En la mente de la peli azul resonaban las palabras "Me parecen bastante lindas" "Lindas" "Lindas"

* * *

La escuela termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las cuatro se reunieron en la casa de Zelda, la más cerca y amplia para poder terminar la melodía a partir de una cierta letra que ALGUIEN les había dado.

-Bueno – Agitha les dio las hojas – He aquí… la letra de nuestro chico.

-Tras el viento caen las hojas – Cantaba Lana.

-Tras la lluvia viene el frió – Sitio Agitha.

-Tras el sol, el atardecer – Luego Cia

-Y en tus ojos, veo el amanecer… - Por último Zelda

-Luego todo el párrafo es de Sheik… bueno, Zelda.

-La esperanza… y la bondad de tu alma – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Iluminan, mi camino con valor… siento el viento recorrer mi mejilla y te observo, te deseo con fervor.

-Luego es la parte de Lana.

-Me enloquecen tus ojos, tu piel delicada, cual flor – pauso un segundo – Y así siento un pinchazo, cuando estas con otro.

-Esta vez es turno de Cia.

-Siento que te perderé, con una simple palabra estúpida – Pauso y continuo – No quiero dejarte, eres mi vida, lo que me da color, no quiero ser gris, quiero ser tu arcoíris… y tu mi luz, mi guía para… seguir con vida.

-Y mi parte…

-Toma mi mano, confía en mi… yo siempre lo hago en ti… tendré la fuerza para protegerte ye star contigo… una eternidad…

-Vaya letra… es bastante buena – Dijo Cia.

-Tiene romance y un poco de drama – comento Zelda.

-Y además la música le va perfecta – Dijo Lana.

-Si… es muy buena… a mi parecer, parece que tenemos editor de letras.

Dieron un brinco y continuaron con sus ensayos, Lugo Agitha envió un mensaje pidiendo las 8 letras más.

Por otro lado… una chica nueva había llegado al instituto… ¿Quien será?

-Vaya… así que aquí estudia mi Link.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

Hola xD bueno, los dejo con este cap. y bueno uwu seguiré con el siguiente, aviso que todos serán relativamente cortos, ya que los largos suelen ser cansados…:'v me ha pasado.

Matta Ashita!

– **Yuu-Link**


End file.
